


Wedding Bands

by iamtraassshh



Series: Wedding Bands [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, aragon is nice, asking for permission, boleyn is nervous, i can't tag, parrlyn, proposal, six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Summary: Anne wants to propose to Cathy, but there's someone she needs to talk to first.Or: Anne asks Aragon's permission to marry Cathy
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Wedding Bands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633198
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	1. All To Fashion For Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes the title is half a Hadestown lyric I'm not creative.

Anne couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t new, she usually had some kind of nightmare that kept sleep at bay. But tonight, it was something else, something way more important than a night terror from her past life. Tonight, she wanted to propose to Catherine Parr. She wasn’t going to do it yet though, something else had to come first. Ever since they had been incarnated, Jane had filled the part of the mum friend but Aragon, being Cathy’s godmother, had stepped in and taken on a maternal role with the writer and had even lectured Anne for a good hour when they went public with their relationship. Because of all this, Anne felt that it was necessary for her to ask for Aragon’s permission to marry her goddaughter. While she was a bit nervous to ask, she also knew that Aragon loved seeing Cathy happy and if she knew that marrying Anne would do that, she would certainly giver her blessing. Of course, there was the voice in the back that said Cathy wouldn’t be happy marrying her but she pushed it down. Glancing at the clock and noticing that it was only 11, Anne huffed, “Welp, no time like the present.” And pushed herself off her bed.  
She carefully made her way down the stairs, most of the queens’ sleep schedules were so inconsistent that after about 9 o’clock one never knew if someone was asleep or not. Aragon’s was pretty consistent, however, she never went to sleep before 11:45 and never after 12:45. When she reached the kitchen she saw only Aragon in there, drinking tea and reading something. As if she was waiting for Anne to approach. Anne tapped her knuckles on the doorframe to make her presence known. 

Aragon looked up, “What do you want?” She seemed mad, or maybe she was just being Aragon.

Anne almost ran away but she forced herself still, “Can we talk?” 

Aragon raised an eyebrow, “About?” 

“Cathy.” 

Aragon sighed, “What’d you do this time?” 

Anne feigned shock, “Hey! That’s rude! And what do you mean this time? I’ve never come to you about her before.” 

“Sorry, just a natural reaction to assume you’ve messed up.” 

Anne huffed, “Rude.” 

She walked over to were Aragon was sitting and took a seat across from her, “I’m being serious for once.”

Aragon closed her book, “Okay go on.” 

Taking a deep breath, Anne started in with her planned speech, “I love Cathy a lot and she makes me so happy and I don’t think I can manage life without her in it so I want to marry her because I never had the opportunity to marry for love and most of us didn’t either, well I guess Cathy did with Thomas but that guy was a prick. Not that Cathy has bad taste or anything she just didn’t realize. Not that she’s not perceptive but in this case-” Shit. She was rambling. She started again, “Anyway back to the point, I love Cathy with everything I have and it would mean so much to both of us if we knew we had your blessing and honestly, I don’t think I could go through with it if I knew you didn’t approve.”  
Aragon stayed silent for a few moments. The look on her face was a mashup of thoughtful, amused, and compassionate. Anne couldn’t discern what it meant. 

Finally, Aragon spoke, “Anne Boleyn.” 

Anne gulped at the use of her full name. 

Aragon continued, “I want to say that Cathy is too good for you, that you’re a callow fool and should have never expected me or her to say yes, but that’s a lie. And it’s not right to lie. I think, no, I know that you make my Cathy very happy and that she, for some reason, truly loves you. So yes, you have my permission to marry my goddaughter.” 

Anne leaped from her seat and nearly tackled Aragon in a hug before she realized that she and Aragon never really did that and attempted to pull away until she felt Aragon squeeze back and they stayed that way for about two minutes.  
When they broke apart Aragon had a question, “May I see the ring?” 

“Oh, em, I haven’t bought it yet.” 

Aragon gave Anne a thoughtful smile, “You really wouldn’t have gone through with it if I said no would you?” 

Anne shook her head. 

“Well,” Aragon picked up her book and pushed in her chair, “First thing tomorrow, we’re going ring shopping. Bonne nuit Anne.” 

Anne smiled, “Bonne nuit Catherine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Catalina pleeease!” 

“No.” 

“But whyyyy?” 

Catherine sighed, she and Anne had been ring shopping for 3 hours and Anne had been insistent on the same one since they arrived. 

“Well for one, I never said you were allowed to call me that. And two, it’s 70,000 pounds Anne, there’s no way you can afford that.” 

Anne’s response was to slam her head into the wall and groan obnoxiously. After about 30 seconds of that, she lifted her head and clapped her hands, “It’s fine I just won’t eat for like a month.” 

Catherine’s sigh was almost as loud as Anne’s previous groan. “You might not know this, but if you did that you’d perish very painfully.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Anne said harshly. 

Catherine noticed Anne was becoming upset and tried to reel in her negativity. 

“How about you just tell me why you like this one so much?” Catherine said, hoping to get a response that would allow her to choose another ring that Anne could deem acceptable so they could finally leave. 

“Well.” Anne straightened her jacket like she was preparing a presentation, “It’s very pretty obviously, just like Cathy, it’s got that quiet kind of beauty that doesn’t scream for you to look at it but draws you in any way, again just like Cathy. Also, the diamond is blue which represents trust, truth, and loyalty which are good things to have in any relationship, it also represents confidence, intelligence, and wisdom which are basically the main ingredients to make a Cathy Parr.” 

Aragon honestly wasn’t expecting such an in-depth explanation and before she knew it, she was pulling out her credit card and offering to help pay. 

When Anne tried to stop her, Catherine simply held up a hand that Anne knew meant that her mind was already made up and there would be no changing it. 

&

Once they had made the purchase and returned home, they saw Cathy sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand and an open laptop in front of her. When she saw them, she sprung from her seat excitedly, “You guys did something together and no one died!” Anne and Catherine both smiled at Parr’s enthusiasm, they both loved this side of her that was rarely seen due to her typically reserved and serious demeanor. 

Catherine moved over to give Parr a hug, “My patience has been worn thinner than I thought possible, I’m never doing that again.” 

Cathy chuckled, “What exactly is “that” I’m curious what would make you two go off without taking or telling anyone.” 

Anne slid up next to Cathy and pecked her on the cheek, “It’s a secret love I’m sorry.” 

Cathy pouted causing Anne to laugh, “Don’t worry, you’ll find out eventually.”   
“Boleyn come here for a sec would you?” Catherine called as she walked to her room. Anne gave Cathy a smile and skipped off, leaving Parr to wonder what could have brought these two women, who were usually at each other’s throats for any reason, together as some kind of partnership. 

Once they were in Catherine’s room, she immediately started pressing Anne about when she was going to “pop the big question” Anne honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead and she was grateful for her quick wit as she responded, “ Well, tomorrow is valentine’s day.” 

Aragon gave her a disapproving look, “I know you to be many things Anne Boleyn but I never thought you’d be cliche.” 

Anne’s plan formed as she spoke, growing more excited with every word, “No! It won’t be cliche at all, it’ll be perfect. Yeah perfect, just like Cathy. First, we’ll uh go to the cafe where we had our first date and I’ll get the barista there, her name’s Rachel, she’s really nice, to set up a table with a bunch of bellflowers and a vase of paper roses yeah and uh each with a line from a love poem written on them. Then we’ll take a very relaxing walk through the park to her favorite book store, I’ll tell her that I’m going to the bathroom and that she should pick out anything she wants and meet me at the register where I’ll leave a book that I hand-bound, it has my initials sewn into it so she’ll know it’s mine, and when she opens it, it’ll say to uh um it’ll say to go outside yeah and I’ll be in a tree, sitting on a low branch and when she approaches me to ask what the hell I’m doing I’ll pull out the ring and give a big speech.” Anne finished with a proud smile on her face, she honestly couldn’t believe she just came up with that on the fly. 

“Why would you do it in a tree when you’re already taller than me?” 

Anne’s heart plummeted as she heard the voice, she slowly turned around to see Cathy Parr standing there with a huge smile on her face. 

Anne tried to come up with a cover as best she could, but she didn’t know that Parr had heard the entire thing “It’s just a valentine’s date yeah? Nothing eh special mhm right Aragon?” 

Despite the question being aimed at Aragon, it was the other Catherine who responded, “You’re right it won’t be anything special,” She grabbed Anne and kissed her passionately, then gently pulled them apart, cradling Boleyn’s face, “because I already said yes.”


	3. I'd Do Anything

Anne couldn’t process it. Cathy had said yes, there was no carefully thought out plan, no grand gesture, and yet Cathy had still said yes. She honestly couldn’t believe it, Catherine Parr was the smartest, most beautiful, best person she had ever met and for some reason, she wanted to marry Anne Boleyn of all people.

“Annie?” Parr was looking at her with an expectant smile, “You still there love?”

Anne chuckled sheepishly, “Why?”

Cathy looked confused, “Why what?”

“You said yes, why?”

Cathy grabbed and held Anne’s hands, “Because I love you. Every little bit of you. I love your rants and your hair and your sense of humor and your voice and your eyes and the way they light up when you get excited, I love how thoughtful you are, I love how you always try to make people smile, I love how you can just get lost in your own world where nothing matters and I love so much more.

Anne’s eyes were filled with tears, Parr quickly wiped them away and cupped her face, saying, “Babe don’t cry, it’s a happy day, I get to go on an epic date with my amazing fiancee.”

Anne laughed, “I didn’t get to plan anything though.”

“I don’t care,” Cathy said, “Let’s just go to the cafe, anything’s absolutely wonderful as long as you’re there.”

Cathy and Anne spent a moment locked in each other’s warm smile until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“In case you’ve forgotten,” Aragon smirked, “You’re still in my room, lovebirds.”

A huffed apology and a rushed exit later, Anne and Cathy were walking hand in hand to the cafe, the happiness bursting off their faces.

“What the fuck are you smilin’ about you fuckin dykes?” A gruff voice said from behind them.  
Cathy felt her whole body go numb and lose the ability to move or speak while Anne felt as if she was on fire. She whipped around in a rage, “What the fuck did you say?”

The man chuckled, “Nothing just that I wouldn’t be so happy if I were a damn sinner, y’all must be pretty fuckin stupid.”

Anne stalked up closer to him, “What do you think gives you the right to talk to us like that you bitch?”

“God,” He said smugly as if it was the most obvious thing ever, “A good Christian makes people recognize their sin and helps them repent from it.”

Anne was about to respond when she felt his cold greedy eyes scan over her, “It’s a pity,” He said, “You’re too hot to rot in hell.”

Cathy still couldn’t muster up the strength to speak but she moved forward and placed a hand protectively on Anne’s shoulder while giving the man a glare so cold it could freeze fire.

The man chuckled again, “Don’t worry though, I’ll bet a good Christian man like myself could fuck the gay right out of you.” He paused and gave Anne another dangerously lustful look, “And I’d be more than happy to do so.”

At that line, the roles switched. Anne felt herself shutting down in a panic and Cathy felt white-hot anger at this scumbag of a man who dared force himself onto her fiancee.

Parr didn’t think, she just swung. She hit the man in the face with her bang and tried to pull Anne away but she didn’t hit hard enough and he was faster and grabbed Anne’s wrist and yanked her towards him. He tried to tilt Anne’s lips up to his but she elbowed him in the ribs and stumbled back to Cathy.

The man growled, “Fine. If you don’t want salvation, I’ll send you to hell faster.” He pulled out a butterfly knife from his pocket and before either of them could react he had sliced a line down Anne’s forearm.

If there was one thing Anne couldn’t handle, it was blood. She fell to the ground shaking and sobbing. There was nothing Parr wanted to do more than hold her Annie and tell her that she was going to be okay but the man wasn’t finished. He advanced on Cathy, twirling the knife like it was a righteous blade and lunged at her, slashing her in the stomach.

The pain should’ve brought Cathy to the ground but her drive to make sure Anne was okay outweighed all logic and she swung her bag again, this time with all the strength and adrenaline she had left and hit him in the head, knocking him out.

Parr collapsed on the ground and pulled out her phone, “Hey Catalina, it’s Cathy, we really need your help, please come get us, we’re near the cafe.” And with that, her arm fell and she passed out, the adrenaline wearing off.”

“Cathy can you hear me?! Cathy! Oh, chérie please wake up.”

Cathy grumbled and turned on whatever she was laid on, it was soft and warm. She just wanted to take a nice long nap right in this spot.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her and Parr fully awoke with a shock.

Anne smiled down at her, but it looked forced and there were tears brimming her eyes, threatening to fall.

“Well that was quite the date,” Cathy muttered before curling more into Anne’s lap and drifting off to sleep once more.


	4. To Hold Her and Rock Her to Sleep

“Cathy, love, I need you to lay flat for me ok?” Jane said in a soft tone. 

Parr groaned in response, the half-conscious hazy state she had been in after the assault had worn off and she was experiencing the worst pain she could remember. She was curled in on herself and knew that changing position would just cause more pain. 

“I know it’s going to hurt love but we need to clean it to prevent infection.” 

At that, Cathy reluctantly sat up and laid out on the couch as instructed. She winced in pain at the gash on her stomach stretched with her action. 

Jane took a washcloth, dipped it in rubbing alcohol, grimacing in sympathy, “Sorry Cath.” She rubbed the cloth on the gash, careful not to cause any more damage. 

“OW Bloody hell!” Cathy yelled, grabbing the couch and shoving her face into the cushions. 

Anna looked up from where she was sitting, “Soap and water usually work just as well you know, and it doesn’t cause...that.” She gestured to Cathy who was now crying. 

Jane shrugged, “Can never be too careful.” She placed a comforting hand on Parr, “I am sorry though, I know that hurts.” 

Parr twisted to face them, “It’s fine, it’ll be better in the long run.” 

While they were speaking, Jane had wrapped bandages around Cathy’s torso, “We’re all finished love, but I swear if you so much as think about moving I will hide your laptop until you’re healed.” 

Parr dryly chuckled, “Don’t worry, moving hurts too much.” 

She looked around, Aragon and Kat were in the kitchen making dinner, and Anna had abandoned the magazine she’d been reading in favor of clicking through TV channels. “Hey, where’s Annie?” 

Jane sighed, “Aragon made her take a shower, I think she’s still a bit shaken up.” 

As if on cue, Anne walked down the stairs. Her hair was damp and down and she wore an old black hoodie with a design of green vines on the sleeves. She had a sad look on her face but her eyes brightened immediately when she saw that Cathy was awake. 

Anne almost jumped into Parr’s arms but remembered her injury and set next to her feet. “Hey, babe, how you feeling?” 

Parr looked over to her, “Maybe I should be asking that to you, that guy was a major creep.” 

Anne chuckled darkly, “Understatement of the decade.” She shook her head as if to shake off the memories and smiled at Cathy again, “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Cathy definitely didn’t miss how Anne didn’t answer her question, or how broken her eyes looked, however, she knew that Anne wouldn’t want to talk about it here in front of everyone so she decided to try and lighten the mood, “I don’t know how okay I can be without your cuddles.” 

Anne rubbed Cathy’s leg, “Believe me, I want nothing more than to lay down and fall asleep in your arms, but Dr. Seymour over there,” She glared at Jane, “Won’t let me.” 

Jane held up her hands, “Sorry but you know I’m right.” 

Anne glowered because she did, in fact, know that Jane was right. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Kat called from the kitchen. 

Anne gave Cathy a squeeze, “I’ll be right back.” And got up from the couch to follow the other queens into the kitchen. 

A few moments later, Anne returned with two plates of roast chicken, mash potatoes, green beans, and two glasses of lemonade. 

Parr looked up and smiled, “And here I thought you were going to leave me alone for a whole fifteen minutes.” 

Anne gave her a peck on the cheek and handed her a plate, “I could never.” 

Anne resumed her earlier place on the floor by Cathy’s head and they ate in comfortable silence. 

Eventually, Cathy broke it, “I’m sorry Anne.” 

Anne looked up, “What?” 

Cathy turned, “That man, he hurt you, and I just stood there.” 

Anne grabbed Parr’s hand, “Hey Cath it’s okay, you were scared, and I’m fine.” 

“Don’t do that,” Cathy said. 

“Don’t know what you mean,” Anne smiled.   
Cathy shifted so she was staring right at Anne, “You’re not fine, I know you’re not and you don’t have to be.” 

“Cathy,” Anne’s voice was gentle but firm, “I’m fine. Really. You’re the one with the stab wound.” 

“And you’re the one with trauma associated with blood.” 

Anne’s face after Parr said that was heartbreaking. Her eyes filled with tears and she slowly backed up, choking out, “I’m gonna go, gonna go um.” 

“Annie no wait!” Parr tried to get up to stop her but it hurt too much and she fell back with a sigh. 

About two hours later, when the rest of the queens had finished dinner and gone up to bed, Anne came down again to find Cathy laying on the couch and reading. When Cathy heard footsteps she looked up, “Annie, look I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

Anne took a deep breath, “You were right, I’m not fine but I don’t wanna talk about.” 

Cathy sat up a little bit, “We don’t have to. I just wish I could hold you and make everything else vanish.” 

Anne fiddled with her hoodie strings, “Maybe you could just play with my hair?”

Cathy smiled, “Of course mi amour.” She gestured for Anne to come over and she did, happily plopping down on the floor near Cathy’s head and leaning back against the couch. Cathy ran her fingers through Anne’s long hair and rubbed her neck until she fell asleep. 

However just as Cathy felt herself slipping into sleep she heard a half-conscious whisper, “Let’s get married tomorrow.”

It was the stupidest most brilliant thing Cathy Parr had ever heard. And she whole-heartedly agreed with it.


	5. I Do Need Your Love

It was no surprise to anyone that neither Anne nor Cathy had really thought through how they were going to get married on such short notice. Normally Parr was the most rational out of the queens, but since she’s been dating Anne she had gotten much more impulsive, for better or worse. 

When Jane had woken up and seen them, after taking a dozen pictures, she woke Anne up for fear that any longer in that position would hurt her back. Almost immediately after being wakened, she jumped up and told Jane her plan, until it became clear that she didn’t have one and she just knew that she wanted to get married today. 

Jane honestly didn’t know how to respond to this, part of her thought it was adorable, part of her knew it was not a good idea, another part knew that both Anne and Cathy had a talent for getting things done in the nick of time. So much so that Anne has joked one time in an interview that she should be called “Queen Nickof.” Because she was so torn, Jane just smiled and responded, “Well let’s wait for what Catherine says.” 

When Catherine woke up, she walked into the kitchen with no idea of what was waiting for her, Anne was sitting there with a cup of tea in her hand and an alarming grin on her face. When Anne told Catherine what she was doing, she quite literally laughed in her face. 

“Catherine I’m serious,” Anne said. 

“Oh I know,” Catherine snorted, “That’s what’s so funny, you think you can actually do this.” 

“We can,” Anne said in growing anger. 

“Anne I love you, but this is not a good idea.” 

Anne crossed her arms and huffed very childishly, “Well no matter what you think, we’re doing it.” 

Aragon sighed, knowing that there would be no changing Anne’s mind once it was made up, “Fine, but don’t expect me to fix everything when you inevitably mess something up.” 

Anne didn’t respond and walked away to check on her sleeping fiance. 

Jane handed Aragon a mug of coffee, “That was a bit harsh don’t you think?” 

“I just don’t want her to make a mistake with something and feel bad about it, she’s always too tough on herself,” Aragon responded. 

Jane pondered this for a moment, she hadn’t thought that Aragon paid that much attention to the Boleyn girl but maybe their bond was deeper than she realized.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by Anna bursting through the door, “Good morning everyone!” Anna typically woke up first so she could have some alone time or, more frequently, go on a run.   
She stretched in the doorway and made her way into the kitchen, glancing at Anne and Cathy as she passed. “BoBo looks not hyper today, what’s wrong?” 

Catherine sighed, “Well those two,” She gestured to Anne and Cathy on the couch. “Want to get married. Today.” 

Anna turned around and yelled to Anne, “I better be your best man!

“Obviously,” Anne responded without looking up. 

“What about Kat?” Jane wondered out loud. 

As if on cue, Kat came bouncing down the stairs, “Yes, what about me?” 

Hearing her cousin, Anne finally returned to the kitchen and gave her a good morning hug. “Wanna be the maid of honor Kitty?” 

“Fuck yeah!” Kat shouted excitedly. 

“Katherine! Language!” Jane scolded 

“Sorry,” Kat replied with a cheeky smile. 

Kat’s shout had awakened Cathy, who groaned and tried to sit up. Anne Jane and Catherine immediately ran over, each telling her to stop. Cathy held up a hand, “Guys, I’m fine I can get up.” And she did, even standing and stretching a little. “That was the most sleep I’ve gotten in months.” 

“You only slept for like 10 hours,” Aragon said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know what I said,” Cathy responded. 

“Alright you little rascal, lift up your shirt so I can see the wound,” Jane said and gestured for her to do so. 

Instead of lifting her shirt as Jane had said, Parr raised her arms, and Anne pulled the shirt over her head. She attempted a sneaky wink which was noticed by everyone in the room as she did so. 

Catherine rolled her eyes, “Get a room, you horny teenagers.” 

Anne smirked, “Don’t worry, we will.” 

Catherine walked out of the room at this, which Anne considered a win. 

Jane walked over and slowly began unraveling the bandage as Cathy winced at the sudden contact with cold air. She took a step back to access the wound. “It actually looks like it healed well. I’ll get another bandage on there just to be safe but I think you should be fine to walk around the house like normal. No doing the show for at least a week though.” 

“A week!” Cathy whined, “That’s so long.” 

Jane gave her a stern look. 

Cathy sighed, “Fine.” 

“Alright, now that that’s settled,” Anne hopped up on to the table and clapped her hands, “House meeting!” 

Kat and Anna shuffle into the room. 

“So, wedding time. Jane, you’re on food make our favorites. Anna, you’re on decorations do whatever you want I trust you. Kitty, you’re on wardrobe. And Catalina, get out your computer and get ordained online you’re officiating.” 

“Wait.” Jane said, “Where is the wedding?” 

“Here,” Cathy responded as if it were the most obvious thing ever. 

“And when is it?” Asked Aragon. 

“8:32, don’t be late.” Anne jumped off the table, grabbed Cathy’s wrist, and pulled her up the stairs. 

“Anne I never agreed to this!” Catherine shouted after them. 

“Catherine you know how much it would mean to both of them if you did this,” Jane said, moving to put a hand on Catherine’s shoulder. 

“Fine,” Catherine grumbled. 

Catherine went to her room, Jane went to the kitchen to think up the perfect dinner, Anna grabbed her purse and went out to do God knows what which left Kat standing alone in the living room.   
“How the hell am I supposed to pick their dresses without them? 

“Language!” 

“Hell isn’t a curse word mum!” 

Katherine sighed and walked out the door, determined to find the best look for both of the brides. She knew Anne would want something flashy and sexy, her idle wedding dress is probably a disco ball. But she also knew she would tone it down a bit to fit the occasion and she would want something more formal and serious. Great. So, sexy and formal with enough Anne-ness but not too much. She had Anne down, Cathy, however, was going to be harder. She had some idea what Cathy would like, but she couldn’t just like her wedding dress, she had to love it. Kat grabbed the shop door’s handle full of determination. “They will love these dresses more than each other.” And she walked in. 

Upstairs, Cathy was having a bit of a freakout. 

“Anne this is so stupid! What are we doing! We can’t plan a wedding in a day!” She was pacing around her room. 

“Cathy hey,” Anne grabbed her fiancee’s hands to get her to stop pacing. “Everything is gonna be fine. All the queens have things to do and they’re going to do them perfectly. All you have to do is write some kickass wedding vows, which I know you can do because you,” She pauses to give Cathy a peck on the lips, “Are brilliant.” 

“And I love you more than anything so they’ll basically write themselves.” Cathy smiled. 

Anne kissed her again, this time longer and more passionately. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead against Parr’s. “You’re amazing.” 

A few hours later, Kat arrived home, arms full of bags. She marched up the stairs and banged on Cathy’s door with some difficulty. Anne opened the door, beaming at the sight of her cousin. Katherine handed them both their stuff telling them to go try it on. While they both left so they could surprise each other Kat laid down on the bed, she was exhausted from the hours spent hunting for clothing without knowing the girls’ sizes or being sure what they wanted. 

Catherine checked her watch, it was 6:00, two hours, and 32 minutes until the wedding. She hadn’t done much since she finished getting ordained online which didn’t take that long, she was mostly trying to stay out of everyone’s way. It struck her that she should call and invite the ladies in waiting, she knew everyone else would be too wrapped up in whatever they were doing to remember do to so. 

She pulled out her phone and called Maria. 

After one ring, she picked up, “Hey Catalina, what’s up?” 

“Anne and Cathy are getting married.” 

“They’re what?! When?” 

Catherine sighed, “Today, 8:32.” 

“And you just told us now?

“They decided today.” 

“Of course they did. Well, I’ll tell everyone, Maggie’s gonna be pissed she didn’t find out first. Goodbye Catalina.” 

“Bye Maria, see you soon.” 

A while later, the queens were all gathered in the sitting room, they all had the bridesmaids dresses that Kat picked out on. Jane and Catherine wore simple black dresses with blue piping and collars. Anna had on a black suit with a vibrant green tie and Kat had a dress in the same shade of green. Cathy and Anne were both wrapped up in blankets so they couldn’t see what the other was wearing. 

Anna looked at her phone, “It’s 8:00 now, the ladies will be here soon, how’s this all gonna go down?” 

“What do you mean?” Parr asked. 

“Like the procession and stuff.” 

“Oh,” Cathy said.

“Lemme guess,” Aragon started, “You didn’t think of that.” 

“Actually I did.” Anne stuck her tongue out. 

Catherine rolled her eyes at Anne’s childish action, “Well then, what’s going to happen.”   
“Um,” Anne had clearly not thought this through but she didn’t want Aragon to know that. “Bruce can be the ring-bearer.” 

Anna fist-pumped at her dog’s role in the wedding. 

“Catalina you’ll walk Cathy down the aisle since you’re basically her mum,” Anne continued, “And I can walk myself down the aisle cause I’m a bad bitch.” 

“Since when is there an aisle?” Kat cocked an eyebrow. 

“We’ll walk down the stairs!” 

“You want the dog to carry the rings downstairs?” Catherine asked skeptically. 

“Hey, Bruce is very capable of that,” Anna said. 

“Guys!” Anne said, “Everything is gonna be fine don’t worry, let’s just get ready for the best fucking wedding and a kickass afterparty okay?” 

Everyone nodded and walked off except for Cathy and Anne who remained in the sitting room. 

“Hey,” Cathy grabbed Anne’s hands, “I can tell you’re stressed, but everything is gonna be amazing.” 

Anne rocked back on her heels, “But how do you know?” 

Cathy cupped Anne’s face in her hands, “Because it’s us, and we’re amazing.” 

Anne smiled, “Hell yeah we are.” 

Anne ran back up the stairs to finish her makeup while Cathy stayed by the door to greet the ladies in waiting. 

Exactly 22 minutes later, at 8:32 pm, Bruce started trotting down the stairs with a basket that carried the rings around his neck. The ladies turned around in the chairs that Anna had set up in the sitting room. 

“Oh my god,” Maggie said, fighting back tears, “He’s so cute.” 

“How are you already crying?” Whispered Joan who was sat next to her, “It’s just a dog with a basket walking down the stairs.” 

“He’s adorable.” Maggie hissed back. 

Anne started to descend the stairs, she was wearing a beautiful off the shoulder white gown with an emerald green floral pattern running down her torso, all her hair was down, it was the first time any of them could remember that she dressed up without her signature space buns. She grabbed one of the rings from Bruce who was sitting with his basket at the bottom of the stairs. 

Catherine and Cathy started down after Anne reached the bottom. She turned around and her breath caught in her throat. Cathy looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down, like Anne’s, and she was wearing a royal blue tux with a black tie and black pocket square that Kat had somehow folded into a crown. Catherine had her arm looped through Cathy’s and she looked down at her with immense love and pride. Her gaze shifted to Anne, standing there looking at Cathy with as much if not more love in her eyes as she had. They made eye contact and Catherine smiled and gave her a nod, communicating so much with that simple gesture. 

Cathy and Catherine took their places at the altar, which was just the landing at the bottom of the stairs, and Catherine took a deep breath, “So I got ordained today and I don’t really know what to say because our two lovely brides are very spontaneous and like stressing people out. At first, I didn’t get why they rushed it but then I realized; they love each other more than anything and they don’t want to wait any longer and the venue or the food or anything doesn’t matter because all that matters is love. And now the brides have prepared their own vows so I’m guessing we’ll be here for a while. 

Anne rolled her eyes but she was smiling, she took a deep breath and began, “Cathy, we were born in a time where marriage wasn’t for love. Marriage was for power or money or status and if someone told me all those years ago that I’d actually get to marry someone I loved and could be happy with forever I would have laughed in their face. But now, in this new life, anything seems possible, especially with you. Ever since I met you I’ve wanted to explore this brave new world with you, and I want to spend all my time with you doing whatever and living as we are without those old-timey pressures. I just love you so much and I’m so happy that you love me and that we can be together and be free and be completely ourselves with each other because I never could with anyone before. You’re perfect for me Cathy, and I hope I’m perfect for you. 

Everyone, even Catherine, had tears in her eyes after that, and Maggie was about to start full-on sobbing. 

Cathy wiped her eyes and breathed out before starting, “I’m kinda known as the writer of the group, and I can say with 100% certainty that these words are the truest thing I’ll ever write. Annie, you’re amazing, flat out. There’s no one like you, no one makes me laugh harder, or love stronger than you do. If I didn’t know us I would think that we’re too different to be together but since I do know us I know that we’re just different enough to keep things interesting. You’ve changed me for the better and I like to think I’ve done the same for you. Every night I sing a song called “I Don’t Need Your Love” And while it’s true for those pricks it is definitely not true for you. I do need your love, you make me feel complete and when I’m with you I know that I’m safe and everything will be okay. 

Catherine tried to blink the tears out of her eyes before starting, “By the power invested in me by the internet and a God who, if they believe in love, definitely blesses this union, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride. 

Anne and Cathy shared the first kiss of many as a married couple and when they broke apart to the sound of their friends’ applause, they locked eyes and smiled. They were officially starting their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Would ya'll want a part two? I'm thinking of writing one.


End file.
